


safety in numbers

by augustverse



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), ONER, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drugs, Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Mafia AU, Murder, Other, Violence, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 17:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14525628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustverse/pseuds/augustverse
Summary: it's no surprise that nine percent and oner are the worlds most powerful mafia groups. they agreed to keep their rivalry at bay, but what happens when the secrets of their pasts are dug up? will they be able to maintain the peace between each other, or will chaos ensue as they clash?





	1. introductions.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: kesh (@nctmade)  
> proofreader/editor: siang (@kyunation)
> 
> we're both illiterate so sorry for any future typos/grammatical errors.
> 
> if you want to leave feedback/comments/anything u can do it either on this page or curiouscat.me/kjy
> 
> thank you for your future support!

**_ NINE PERCENT _ **

**__ **

**_Wang Ziyi ;                   boss_**

**_Fan Chengcheng ;        gunman_ **

  * _Codename_ : FCC



**_Cai Xukun ;                  dealer_**

**_Wang Linkai  ;              assassin_ **

  * _Codename_ : Xiao Gui



**_Lin Yanjun ;                  socialite_**

**_You Zhangjing ;            hacker_**

**_Chen Linong ;               thief_**

**_Zhu Zhengting ;            spy_**

**_Huang Minghao ;          arsonist_ **

  * _Codename_ : Justin



****

**_More information: click[HERE](https://twitter.com/augustverse/status/991047888758366209)_ **

****

**_ ONER _ **

**__ **

**_Bufan ;                         boss_**

**_Yueyue ;                      gunman / socialite_**

**_Mu Ziyang ;                 hacker_**

**_Ling Chao ;                 assassin / thief_ **

  * _Codename_ : BC221




	2. chapter one.

Chapter one.

_9:32 PM – NINE PERCENT HEADQUARTER_

“Meeting in the great hall in 10. Don’t be late. I’m talking to you, Chengcheng and Yanjun.” Ziyi’s voice beams through the speakers in the Nine Percent Headquarter, followed by the sound of six huffs and one excited yelp.

 

“We’re going on a mission, boys!” Justin beams, holding his hand up for a high five but no one gives him one. “You’re all boring, every single one of you.” He says, pointing to the other six sitting in the lounge.

 

“We’re not boring, we’re just tired.” Xukun says, counting a wad of cash with one earphone in his ear, though nothing is playing. “How can you be tired? All you do is stand around, give people some goods and get money, and you only do that twice a month.” Zhangjing says, still busily typing on his keyboard—, League of Legends playing on his monitor.

 

“As if your job is hard, sitting on a chair pressing some buttons.” Yanjun retorts, not looking up from his phone. “Fuck you, all you do is talk to people, as if that’s hard.” Zhangjing replies, looking away from his screen towards Yanjun.

 

“Apparently it is, since you can’t do it.” Yanjun replies, looking up from his phone screen into Zhangjing's annoyed eyes.

 

“Okay guys, calm down. We all work hard to do our part correctly, if one of us is tired it would be Chengcheng, since he’s doing most of the work.” Linong nods his head to Chengcheng, who’s polishing his gun on the table. “You’re all equally useless, I’m the only one dirtying my hands in this group.” Linkai says, his fingers busily working the Playstation controller in his hand.

 

The screen goes black and Linkai looks at Zhangjing, whose eyes are filled with playfulness.

 

“How am I the youngest one in this group?” Justin mumbles to himself, shaking his head. “Okay let’s go, we can all agree that we don’t want Ziyi to get mad at us for being late, and if we keep arguing like this we will be.” He announces.

 

-

 

“Avengers! Assemble!” Justin exclaims as he walks into the room, his arms raised above his head, getting no reply from his brothers.

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ziyi asks, a slight confusion in his eyes. He’s used to Justin’s weird behavior but sometimes he just can’t wrap his head around what he’s saying.

 

“It’s a movie reference.” Chengcheng answers Ziyi. “Oh yeah! I’ve heard of that movie! Isn’t that the movie where three serial killers rip open their victims’ chest and use their organs to make themselves a stronger and less humane serial killer?” Linkai says, his eyes lighting up as he thinks back about that one time he used Zhangjing's Netflix account to watch a movie.

 

“… That’s not it at all.. what the hell goes on in your head, Linkai?” Linong responds, his head already starting to pound from Linkai’s explanation.

 

“Enough.” Ziyi calls out, all seven of them instantly shutting their mouth and stopping what they’re doing. “We aren’t here to talk about useless crap, we have a new mission from the Godfather.” He adds, handing out files to the fellow members.

 

“Now, as you all know, Zhengting isn’t here. He’s in Rome investigating a Parisian gang. He did manage to send us some intel, if you flip over to page three you’ll see what he managed to squeeze out of the CIA for our next case.” Ziyi explains, the sound of eight pages being flipped filling the room. The room is silent for a moment, the sound of Ziyi clearing his throat breaking the short lasting quiet. “Also, he says he misses you, Xukun.” He hastily adds. Xukun looks up, his eyes beaming and a smile trying to force its way onto his face.

 

Ziyi breaks eye contact immediately and resumes his talk. “So our target is a man called Han Zhongwei. He’s 37 years old and a human trafficker. Zhongwei has been kidnapping several young girls and guys and selling them to people as sex worker. We don’t have a fixed number but the estimation is 263 in the past year alone.” He pauses, letting the rest read his full profile before he continues.

 

“Now, this is the plan. He’s going to be at a midnight gala on the day after tomorrow. Yanjun, I want you to start getting friendly with the people attending the gala, their info is in your file.” Ziyi explains, his eyes meeting Yanjun to see if he understands it. Yanjun replies with a nod and a short “Yes boss.”

 

“Good.” Ziyi says. “Next up, FCC. I want you to stand-by on the building opposite of where the gala is held, you’ll be sniping this time.” Chengcheng smiles— the sniper is his favorite weapon, it doesn’t require lots of movement and he’s best at it.

 

“Xiao Gui, you’ll tag along with Linong to free the locked up children. There’s bound to be people guarding the cells, you’ll take them out so that Linong can break in and maybe even grab some valuables he finds there.” Ziyi commands, the sound of two silent huffs following his orders. He decides to ignore it.

 

“Boss! And me? Will I be able to be a part of this mission? Is there any blowing up needed?” Justin questions, his hand raised like a school kid. Ziyi mentally tells him to lower his hand before he answers his question. “You’ll be on stand-by in the car, along with Xukun and Zhangjing.” He answers. Justin lets out a whine but stops immediately when Ziyi locks eyes with him.

 

“That’s it for now. Additional information is found in your files. Let’s make Godfather proud, guys.” Ziyi exclaims, before he dismisses the other members.

 

-

 

“Fuck! I can’t believe I’m being left out again!” Justin angrily exclaims, kicking the wall in the lounge out of frustration. “Can’t believe I’m a taxi and a babysitter again.” Xukun huffs, plopping down on the couch as he grabs his phone to send Zhengting a message.

 

“Do you think Ziyi knows that I don’t have to come along to be able to hack something? That I can just do it from my bedroom?” Zhangjing questions, grabbing a snack for Boo and Gie, Ziyi’s two bulldogs.

 

“Of course he knows, I just think he feels safer with you around, you never know what could happen if he left you alone.” Chengcheng replies, already disassembling his sniper for a clean-up.

 

“Let’s just focus on our current mission. Justin, you’ll get your chance eventually.” Linong reassures, skimming through the file.

 

“I sure hope so.” Justin huffs, turning the Playstation on. He’s frustrated, annoyed, mad even. He just wants to be able to prove himself to the Godfather, but that can’t happen if he doesn’t have any part in the missions.

 

He tries to empty his mind; he’ll worry about it later. For now, he’ll play a few rounds of Fortnite to occupy himself. He puts his headphones on, the background noises fading away until all he can hear is his game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ill try to update at least once a week! but as i said, i can't promise anything!


	3. chapter two

Chapter two.

_11:08 PM – NINE PERCENT HEADQUARTER_

 

Two days have passed in the blink of an eye; everyone was so focused on their next mission and their task at hand that time seemed to move by faster than a bullet. Tonight is the night of the midnight gala and the members couldn’t be more prepared even if they tried to.

 

“God, I fucking hate Chengcheng.” Zhangjing mumbles under his breath, his arms crossed over his chest as he checked his watch every few seconds.

 

“I don’t know why he always takes so long to dress up, it’s not like anyone is going to see him, he’s going to be sniping anyways.” Linong says, trying to look calm, even though the continuous tapping of his index finger against his upper arm says otherwise.

 

“Besides, I’ll always be better dressed than he is.” Yanjun adds, sunglasses covering his brown eyes as he stares off to the distance, trying to look cool as he always does.

 

“I heard that. And it’s not true, I’m way more handsome than you, ask my victims.” Chengcheng replies, walking out of the front door of the headquarters up to the blacked out car that’s standing by. He’s wearing a dark purple velvet suit with a black dress shirt underneath and a matching dark purple velvet tie. Two matte silver cufflinks adorn the sleeves of his shirt.

 

Yanjun chuckles, “You’re braindead. I can’t ask your victims since you’ve killed them all.” He switches his gaze to Chengcheng, who isn’t paying attention to him at all and is busy fixing his cufflinks.

 

“Enough. We’re already past schedule. Get in the car everyone.” Ziyi’s voice calls out from the car window. The car is big– big enough to fit all eight of them and more, yet inconspicuous enough to not catch the attention of others.

 

The remaining seven members walk towards the car, each sitting in their own assigned seat. It’s quiet, apart from the sound of Xukun’s voice and Linkai’s music seeping through his earphones.

 

“Xukun, hang up.” Ziyi commands. Xukun has been on the phone with Zhengting for the entire evening. “Don’t get me wrong, I love and miss Zhengting as much as the next person, but we have to go over our plan again.” He adds, glancing at Xukun through the mirror.

 

An annoyed sigh leaves Xukun’s lips, followed by the words: “You heard the boss, I have to go now, I miss and love you, bye.” Before hanging up the phone.

 

Zhangjing takes a quick glance at Linkai, who is still listening to his music at an abnormally loud volume. His eyebrows furrow and he grabs Linkai’s earphones, ripping them out of his ears.

 

“Hey, Joker, we’re going over our plan again so would you kindly turn down that atrocious music of yours?” He tells him, Linkai shoots him an annoyed glance before he pauses his music.

 

“Okay, good. Now that I have everyone’s attention, let’s go over the plan again…”

 

-;-

 

_11:42 PM – OUTSIDE THE MANSION_

The car comes to a halt in front of the mansion’s gates. Two security guards knock on the driver’s window before Ziyi lowers it.

 

“Name?” One of them says. He’s wearing a regular black and white suit, with short blond hair covering an earpiece as well as dark, basic sunglasses covering his eyes.

 

“Lin Yanjun.” Ziyi replies. Yanjun takes a look at the guard and smiles at him. He looks slightly flustered for a quick second before he snaps back into reality and checks his tablet for the name.

 

“Park right there.” He explains, pointing to a big space filled with cars, most of them just as big or even bigger than the one they’re in now. Ziyi nods before he rolls his windows back up and drives through the gates.

 

The sound of snickering starts to fill the back of the car, undoubtedly being Justin’s.

 

“I still can’t believe Yanjun’s power over everyone, did you see how flustered he looked?! I wish I could be as handsome as him.” He says, a laugh escaping his mouth.

 

“You are handsome.” Chengcheng replies, still looking out of the window to the mansion, remembering the placement of every window.

 

Justin’s eyes widen. “I-I-I- uh I-” he tries, though too flustered for no apparent reason. He breathes in and out. “Th-thank y-ou.” The young boy tries again, a blush no doubtedly crawling up his face.

 

“Okay guys. It’s time to get into formation. FCC, go to the flat over there.” Ziyi instructs, pointing towards a seemingly abandoned building a couple hundred meters away from the mansion. Chengcheng nods.

 

“Yanjun, Xiao Gui, Linong, you three come with me. Xiao Gui, Linong, don’t go straight to the basement, talk to some of the attendees first so you don’t look suspicious.” He adds. Xiao Gui whispers something that sounds like “As if we don’t already know...” under his breath but Ziyi chooses to it.

 

“Xukun, Zhangjing and Justin, you three will stay in the car. Zhangjing, try to hack his work computer to get as much proof on him as you can. Xukun, be on the look-out along with Justin, always be ready to drive away when I give you the signal.” Ziyi says, no one replies but he knows that they understood him.

 

“Don’t forget. Let’s make Godfather proud.” He adds before he opens the car door.

 

Everyone gets out of the car and in formation, except Xukun, Zhangjing and Justin. Justin lets out an annoyed huff.

 

“I still hate that I’m not doing anything. Again!” He complains, hitting the window of the car.

 

“Stop whining, be happy that you can at least tag along with us.” Xukun responds, positioning himself behind the steering wheel already and keeping a close eye out for anyone suspicious.

 

“Justin, be quiet.” Zhangjing shushes. Hee’s in the back starting up his computers and monitors. “The mission has started. We all need to concentrate.” He adds, to Justin’s irritation.

 

“Fine…” He says quietly, slouching in his seat. His gaze lands on a tall, dark figure entering the mansion. His brows furrow– he looks familiar but he just can’t seem to remember where he saw him.

 

-;-

 

_11:53 PM – INSIDE THE MANSION_

Ziyi looks around him, searching the crowd for Han Zhongwei; their target. He sips on a glass of champagne. The taste is cheap, cheaper than what he usually drinks.

 

He spots Yanjun at the bar, talking to a man that seems very important. Yanjun meets his eyes, a small nod is exchanged between them before Yanjun resumes his conversation. He looks towards his right and sees Linkai and Linong walking towards the hall where the stairs to the basement are. He quickly checks the surrounding people to see if anyone has noticed them, but no one has.

 

“FCC, are you in position?” He speaks into the tiny, almost invisible microphone attached to his collar. He raises his glass and pretends to take a sip of the awful champagne to keep his cover.

 

“Ready to fire, sir.” Chengcheng replies. Ziyi takes a quick glance outside of the window to the building where Chengcheng is located. He nods towards his direction before he starts walking up towards a couple to initiate a conversation.

 

“Sir, I’ve hacked into Zhongwei’s work computer. Most of it seems quite bland and business-y, but I’m hacking into his mainframe as we speak, so I’m sure I’ll find some dirt on there.” Zhangjing informs Ziyi, the sound of his fingers pressing the keys on his keyboard can be heard in the background.

 

Ziyi clears his throat, a sign used between the group to let the other person know that they received their message loud and clear.

 

The couple looks at him. “Sorry, got something stuck in my throat.” He explains. The man smiles and tells him that the champagne is indeed very dry and that he should try out some of the wine situated on the buffet table.

 

Ziyi smiles and thanks the man before he excuses himself and walks towards the buffet table. He’s skimming through the various snacks and liquor that house the table, grabbing a bottle of merlot.

 

“Let me help you with that, sir.” A voice speaks.

 

“It’s fine, I can do it myself.” Ziyi replies, a smile on his face. He looks up to the source of the voice, only to meet two familiar brown eyes. The gaze in his eyes turning serious in an instant.

 

“Oner.”


	4. chapter three.

Chapter three.

_11:57 PM – INSIDE THE MANSION_

Ziyi puts down the bottle of merlot and the glass that he was holding. He quickly skims over the other man’s outfit, taking in the cream color of his suit, and the light blue tie wrapped around his neck.

 

“Yueyue. I see you’re still as idiotic as ever, wearing a light suit amongst everyone else in dark suits.” Ziyi says, gesturing to Yueyue’s clothing. “Not really a smart choice, if you’re trying to stay low-key.” He adds, putting both of his hands in his pant pockets.

 

Yueyue chuckles. “I guess you can say I like a little bit of a risk every once in a while.” He replies, taking a ship of his white wine. “You’re still as cold as ever. Not that I expected anything different.” He adds, a slight smirk crawling onto his face.

 

The two men stay silent for a moment, both staring at each other and trying and trying assert dominance.

 

“Boss.” Ziyi hears in his in-ear. He waits for Zhangjing to speak again. “I’m in Zhongwei’s mainframe. Downloading the files as we speak.” Zhangjing continues.

 

Ziyi coughs to let Zhangjing know he heard his message loud and clear. Ziyi readies himself to leave, but not before catching Yueyue shoot a side glance at his left ear where the in-ear was nestled, smirk growing wider. Ziyi decides to ignore his not-so-subtle actions.

 

Remembering the peace promise between the groups, Ziyi exhales a sharp breath before saying, “That’s my cue. It was nice seeing you again, Yueyue.” He walks away before the black haired man can reply.

 

-;-

 

_11:58 PM – OUTSIDE THE MANSION_

 

“Yeah baby, we’re almost done here. I’ll call you when I’m back at HQ.” Xukun speaks into his phone, his eyes still carefully skimming the parking lot of the mansion for any suspicious behaviour.

 

“I miss you more, I can’t wait till you’re back. Oh? You’ll be back that soon? I’ll take you out for dinner when you’re here. Yes, baby, I love you more.” He continues to speak to Zhengting, who’s on the other end of the phone call.

 

Justin rolls his eyes and makes a gagging sound. Don’t get him wrong, he loves how much Xukun and Zhengting love each other, but he doesn’t need to hear their sappy conversations all the time, especially not when he’s in a bad mood.

 

“I’m going outside; I need some fresh air.” Justin says, getting no reply from the older members. As he expected.

 

He opens the car door and walks out, hearing the murmurs of classical music being played in the mansion. He looks around; the front yard has a couple of people smoking, there’s one big man with flushed cheeks laughing out loud, surrounded by three middle aged women latched onto him. He must be intoxicated.

 

Justin starts walking, nowhere in particular. His head is down as he walks the pebbled ground of the parking lot, kicking some stones every once in a while.

 

He’s mumbling to himself, complaining about how he has little to no action in the mafia, and thinking about how his life would be if he didn’t join Nine Percent.

 

His chain of thoughts is broken by his head hitting something hard, he curses and holds the spot on his head that collided with what turns out to be a car door.

 

“Hey asshole! Watch it before you open the door.” He angrily says. He feels some fluid drip down the side of his head, blood. He isn’t bothered by it though.

 

He looks up to the person that hit him, and freezes when his eyes lock with no one other than Ling Chao.

 

“Ling Chao.” Justin says softly, his tone surprised. He blinks rapidly, he must’ve hit his head so hard that he started hallucinating, he thinks.

 

“It’s BC221 now. Hello, Minghao.” Ling Chao says, confirming that Justin isn’t hallucinating.

 

Justin lets go of his head, putting the hand without blood in his pocket.

 

“It’s Justin. You of all people should know that I hate the name Minghao.” Justin replies, his words coming out harsher than he originally planned.

 

Ling Chao chuckles. “Whatever.” He says, breaking the eye contact between him and Justin.

 

Justin feels a cold shiver hit his spine, the air between the two boys thickening even further. Ling Chao brushes past Justin, patting his shoulder without a word before walking away, leaving the young boy standing alone, confused.

 

Justin turns around and looks at Ling Chao’s figure walking the opposite direction of him. Suddenly, a memory pops up.

 

-;-

 

_TEN YEARS AGO_

 

_“Boys! Be back before dinner, okay!” Ling Chao’s mum yells to the two boys running towards the playground. She smiles softly, leaning against the doorpost until the two children disappear out of her sight._

_“Agent Ling Chao, report!” Justin speaks into his wrist, hiding behind a tree._

_“No enemies in sight so far! How about you, Agent Justin? Over.” Ling Chao replies, copying the same action that Justin did before._

_“Clear here too! Wait! I see one! A monster!” Justin says, he rolls from behind the tree into the middle of the field._

_“Pew Pew Pew! You stand no chance to me, monster! I am Agent Justin!” Justin speaks, his hands clasped together to form a gun, shooting the imaginary monster in the middle of the playground._

_“Agent Ling Chao! Back me up!” He adds, looking at Ling Chao, who is standing by the slide._

_“On it!” Ling Chao responds, running to Justin. Both of the boys start shooting into thin air, their imagination running wild._

_“He’s dead! We did it!” Justin cheers, hugging Ling Chao._

_The playground is empty besides the two young children. It’s quiet, except for the sound of birds chirping and the loud breaths of the exhausted kids._

_Justin plops down onto the ground, a big smile decorating his face. Ling Chao quickly follows him, his eyes closing as he feels the breeze hit his sweaty face._

_“Hey, Justin.” Ling Chao speaks. Justin turns his head towards Ling Chao, who still has his eyes closed and a slight smile on his face._

_“Let’s be together forever, okay?” He continues, opening his eyes and looking at his friend._

_Justin smiles widely. “Of course! Let’s become Agents together! You and me against the world!” He replies, reaching out to grab Ling Chao’s hand._

_“Yeah! You and me!” Ling Chao repeats, holding onto Justin’s hand._

_“Forever.”_

-;-

 

Justin’s flashback gets interrupted by the sound of Zhangjing’s voice.

 

“I got the files.” He says, the typing in the background subsiding.

 

“Good.” Ziyi’s voice replies, the chatter of dozens people sounding in the background.

 

“It’s time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 500+ reads! I've been busy these past few days, sorry for the late update!
> 
> P.S. It's my 100 days with Xukun today lol.


	5. chapter four.

Chapter four.

_12:01 PM – INSIDE THE MANSION_

 

Ziyi looks around, confirming everyone’s position. Yanjun is distracting Zhongwei. Linong and Xiao Gui are out of sight, probably already standing by in the basement.

 

He glances out of the window towards Chengcheng’s direction, giving the man a slight nod.

 

“Everyone stand by. Wait for my cue, and then attack.” Ziyi speaks into the microphone in the cuff of his dress shirt. He takes a quick look around to confirm that everything is going according to plan.

 

“Now.” He commands, the sound of seven “Yes Sir’s filling his in-ear. The sound of a gunshot breaks through the crowd, causing panic among the people. Ziyi looks at Chengcheng’s position and smiles, he never disappoints.

 

Yanjun grabs Zhongwei, who’s bleeding out of his chest, and runs towards the exit.

 

“Target captured. On my way to the car now.” Yanjun says, pushing through the crowd of people frantically trying to get outside.

 

-;-

 

_12:03 PM – MANSION’S BASEMENT_

 

“That’s our cue.” Linong says as he hears the gunshot on the floor above him and Linkai.

 

Linkai grimaces, grabbing two knives from the pocket of his suit.

 

“Let’s have fun.” He laughs, walking in front of Linong.

 

A guard runs towards the exit, and he stops when he sees the two men blocking the door.

 

“How did you two get in here? This door is locked. Off limits.” He speaks, his hand discreetly reaching the gun strapped by his side.

 

“Secret~” Linkai coos, pushing Linong further behind him.

 

The guard spots the knives in his hand and grabs his gun, ready to fire. But Linkai is faster than he is, he couldn’t even take the safety off of his gun before he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck.

 

“Now, go to sleep” Linkai whispers in his ear, before pulling his knife to the side, blood splattering his face.

 

The bloody body of the guard hits the ground with a thump, Linkai’s grin never leaving his face.

 

“Gross.” Linong says, before he steps over the body and follows Linkai, watching him kill the rest of the guards before they reach a locked door.

 

Linong kneels by the door, grabbing his equipment.

 

“My turn.” He says, before he starts breaking into the lock.

 

-;-

 

_12:13 PM – INSIDE THE MANSION_

 

The mansion is empty; everyone ran out at soon as they heard the gunshot.

 

Ziyi takes a gulp out of the bottle or Merlot that he put down a while ago. He steps over a pile of broken glass, looking around the room to see if there is anything else to take.

 

He walks towards a glass closet on the far right side of the room, looking at the array of liquor inside.

 

He spots the lock on the closet, contemplating if he should dirty his hands by breaking the glass or if he should just let it go.

 

“I wouldn’t do it if I were you, I bet they’re fakes anyways.” A deep voice says behind Ziyi, he turns around to the source of the sound and meets eyes with a tall figure dressed in dark clothing.

 

“Bufan.” Ziyi says, dropping the now empty bottle of Merlot on the floor beside him.

 

“I should’ve known you were here too, since I met one of your lackeys earlier.” He continues.

 

Bufan chuckles. “Coincidence, huh? We’re at the same place, at the same time, doing the same mission. Again.” He says, stepping closer to Ziyi.

 

“But this time, I won’t let you win.” He adds, smirking at Ziyi.

 

Ziyi stays quiet. He knows Bufan won’t do anything to hurt him or his members, if he does, he’ll break the peace treaty between the two groups.

 

“We’ll see.” He eventually responds. Not waiting for a reply from the tall man. He walks towards the exit as he hears the distant sound of sirens approaching.

 

-;-

 

_12:16 PM – OUTSIDE THE MANSION_

 

Chaos consumes the parking lot of the mansion, cars are rushing out without paying attention, several of them crashing into each other.

 

“Xiao Gui, Linong, are you guys almost done?” Xukun speaks. The door behind him opens and Yanjun climbs in.

 

“Zhongwei is in the trunk.” He quickly explains, before he wipes off the blood on his hands.

 

“On our way to the car now. The kids are safe, I told them to wait in the front yard for the cops.” Linong replies to Xukun’s question.

 

The door behind Xukun opens once again, revealing a calm looking Chengcheng.

 

“Your suit is dirty.” He says to Yanjun, pointing to the splatters of blood on Yanjun’s suit.

 

“I know, asshole.” Yanjun replies, scooting over so Chengcheng can get in the car.

 

Not even five seconds after Chengcheng arrives, the passenger door opens. Ziyi climbs in, holding a new bottle of Merlot.

 

“Where’s Justin?” He immediately asks, the car was more quiet than usual, concluding that the youngest wasn’t in there.

 

“Shit. Justin? Where are you? Hurry back to the car right now.” Xukun says into the microphone on the wheel of the car, he gets no reply.

 

The back door opens once again and Linong and Linkai climb into the car. Linkai is covered in blood from head to toe.

 

Several police cars arrive at the scene, the sound of their sirens filling the air.

 

“Where the fuck is Justin?” Zhangjing curses, he looks outside of the window and sees several cops surrounding their car, guns drawn and ready to fire.

 

Ziyi hears the bullets hitting the car, he curses. “Xukun, drive.” He commands.

 

“What? What about Justin?” Chengcheng asks, worry and a slight tint of anger in his voice.

 

Xukun steps on the gas, manoeuvring through the mess of car accidents in front of him.

 

“He had one job. He couldn’t even do that.” Ziyi retorts.  He curses under his breath. He doesn’t want to leave Justin behind, but it’s either that or the whole group gets attacked.

 

The car nears the exit; gunshots are still being fired by the cops. Linong spots a small figure running towards the car from their left side.

 

“Justin!” He says, nudging Xiao Gui next to him. He points to the young boy who’s running with all his might.

 

“Fucking imbecile. Open your door, Linong. Get ready to grab him.” Ziyi snarls, annoyance very clear in his voice.

 

“I can’t. We’re going too fast!” Linong replies, seeing Justin’s pace falter.

 

Ziyi groans and tells Xukun to slow down. The cops are on their tail, almost close enough to catch them.

 

Linong reaches out, his fingertips touching those of Justin. “Almost!” He yells towards him, trying with all his might to grab onto the young boy’s hand.

 

“Jump forward.” Linong commands. “I’ll catch you!” He assures him.

 

Justin hesitates. If Linong doesn’t catch him, he’s going to stumble and fall, but if he doesn’t jump forward, he’s never going to reach his hand.

 

He shakes his head. He’s a member of Nine Percent, world’s most powerful mafia. If he can’t do this, he can’t do anything.

 

Justin takes a deep breath before he lunges forward, flying in the air for a split second, his arm reaching out towards Linong’s hand. He closes his eyes.

 

Justin hears a loud thud; he quickly opens his eyes to see where he is. He looks up into Linong’s two worried eyes. Linkai reaches behind Justin to close the door, and Xukun steps on the gas again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update! i havent been feeling too well lately, which also explains why the writing on this chapter sucks.


	6. chapter five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 1000 reads and nearly 100 kudos!!

Chapter five.

 

_ 12:22 PM – CAR RIDE TO HQ _

 

The car ride back was quiet, with the rough panting of Justin being the only sound that occupied the air, as well as the occasional yells and bumps of Zhongwei, who’s currently locked up in the trunk.

 

Everyone was exhausted, or just too scared to talk. The atmosphere in the car was tense– one glance at Ziyi and you could see the anger painting his face. For some reason, the ride back seemed longer than usual.

 

-;-

 

_ 12:49 PM – NINE PERCENT HEADQUARTERS _

 

Ziyi opens the door to the HQ. He stands by the side and watches every member walk in individually, and it’s still quiet. Scarily quiet.

 

Yanjun, who’s currently dragging Zhongwei’s bleeding body by his collar, heads down to the basement. His other hand loosens his tie as he walks down the stairs.

 

“I’m going to change after tying up this asshole. Don’t worry, I’ll clean up the blood.” Yanjun speaks, breaking the half an hour silence between the group.

 

Ziyi nods. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees Justin attempting to walk away.

 

“Justin, stay. We have to talk.” Ziyi says, his voice strong and commanding, like a true boss.

 

The other members stand by quietly, afraid to make a sound or move an inch. Linong gulps, worry clouding his face.

 

“Talk? About what? You almost leaving me there to die?!” Justin yells, turning around to face Ziyi, his hands are clenched at his side and his face is starting to turn red.

 

“And don’t talk to me like you’re talking to Boo or Gie. I’m not a dog, asshole.” He adds, saying the last part through his clenched teeth.

 

Ziyi’s eyebrows furrow. He’s trying his best to contain his temper but Justin is making it so hard for him.

 

“Leaving you there to die? Are you fucking kidding me? I gave you a command! All you had to do was stay in the fucking car! Is that so hard to do?!” Ziyi growls, his volume louder than usual.

 

“ _ Yes it is _ ! I’m also a part of this group and I haven’t done  _ shit  _ so far! All I’ve been doing is sitting in the fucking car over and over and over again and I’m tired of it! I want in! Yes, you told me to stay in the car but fucks sake Ziyi, I just wanted some fresh air! I’m not allowed to go outside when we’re in HQ, I’m not allowed to go outside when we’re on a mission, it’s like I’m some kind fucking decorative piece! I’m fucking tired of it!” Justin explodes, he starts marching towards Ziyi, his face red and veins popping out of his neck.

 

Ziyi stays quiet. He’s clenching and unclenching his fist, trying to keep his temper in check. He knew this day would come.

 

“I feel like none of you fucking care about me! You all treat me like I’m some kind of kid! I can do stuff, I can do a lot of stuff, but no one wants to recognize me or my talents! I fucking hate all of you! Every single one of you!” Justin adds, grabbing Ziyi by the collar. The surrounding members take a sharp inhale and instinctively move forward, but Ziyi stops them by raising his hand.

 

“And especially you, you and that fucking Godfather! He doesn’t do shit around here and you all kiss the path he walks on! If you don’t need me, just tell me!” He continues. His eyes, which are clouded with anger, look into Ziyi’s, waiting for a reply.

 

Ziyi grabs the young boy’s hand that’s currently gripping his collar and lowers it. He takes a deep breath.

 

“I understand.” He replies, trying to sound as calm as he possibly can be with an angered youth standing in front of him.

 

“No you don’t! No you fucking don’t! None of you do!” Justin screams, frustration clear in his voice. He runs both his hands through his hair and grips it, before turning around and storming away.

 

Ziyi sighs, closing his eyes as he rubs his temple with his right index finger. It’s quiet for a while until Linkai breaks the silence.

 

“Uhm... I hate to break the mood but, can I take a shower before the blood dries out?” He asks, his voice careful. Ziyi looks at him and takes yet another sigh.

 

“Yeah, sorry. Everyone’s dismissed. Meeting in 15 minutes to talk about the mission.” Ziyi breathes out, he’s clearly exhausted, both physically and mentally.

 

The members nod before walking away. Xukun and Zhangjing head to the living room to take a nap, Linkai walks to the bathroom with his shirt already half over his head, Linong heads to the kitchen to grab some food for him and the dogs, and Chengcheng heads towards Justin’s room, leaving Ziyi standing alone in the corridor for a few moments before he heads out into the assembly hall.

 

-;-

 

_ 12:53 AM – JUSTIN’S ROOM _

 

Justin sits in the darkness of his room surrounded by paper origami swans, the only light coming from the lighter he’s using to burn the folded swans.

 

He hears two knocks on his door. “Go away.” He speaks, not bothering to ask who it is. He just wants to be left alone.

 

The knocking continues.

 

“Justin, open the door. It’s me.” Chengcheng’s voice says through the door. He gets no reply.

 

Chengcheng sighs, “Justin, unlock the door. Don’t make me call Linong.” He tries again. It’s quiet for a few seconds before Chengcheng hears the door open and sees Justin’s head peak through the small gap.

 

Justin’s eyes are red and puffed up, evidently from crying. Chengcheng’s eyes fill with sadness for the young boy.

 

“What do you want?” Justin says, his voice hoarse from all the crying.

 

Chengcheng pushes the door open and walks in. “To talk to you.” He replies, closing the door behind them.

 

Justin sighs, taking a seat on his bed. Chengcheng follows him, his eyes stopping on the folded swans in the corner of his room.

 

“After all these years of knowing you, I still don’t understand why you do that.” Chengcheng says, a small smile on his face as he points to the swans.

 

Justin runs a hand through his hair.

 

“It calms me down.” He mumbles, avoiding eye contact with the older boy.

 

Chengcheng takes a seat next to Justin, who’s sitting cross-legged on his bed. He starts fumbling with his fingers.

 

“Listen, you and I both know I’m not good with words but I’ll give it a try anyways.” Chengcheng starts. Justin still has his eyes fixed on his lap.

 

“I know you’re frustrated and scared, but you shouldn’t have said those things to Ziyi, he’s just trying to look out for you.” Chengcheng says, keeping his eyes on the young boy to look for any reaction. “You’re the youngest of us all, and he sees you like his little brother. Of course he’s scared to let you in on the big stuff, he doesn’t want you to get hurt. None of us do.” He continues, he waits for Justin to respond, but all he gets is the sound of sobbing.

 

“I just want to be a part of something. I just want to belong somewhere.” Justin says through his sobs, his voice cracking and tears spilling out of his eyes. “I just want to belong somewhere.” He repeats, finally looking up and meeting Chengcheng’s worried eyes. He breaks down, he lets all the feelings he’s been keeping in go.

 

Chengcheng leans in and hugs the young boy, feeling Justin’s hands clutch onto the back of his shirt as if he’s the only thing he can reach.

 

Chengcheng stays quiet, he just holds Justin and rubs his back while listening to Justin cry. The older boy can’t help the tear that slips from his eye.

 

-;-

 

_ 1:09 AM – NINE PERCENT HEADQUARTERS _

 

“Assembly hall. Now.” Ziyi’s voice booms through the speakers, waking up Xukun and Zhangjing abruptly.

 

One by one the members start walking into the assembly hall, yawning and groaning. They all sit down at their seat.

 

“Let’s go over what we collected today.” Ziyi starts, looking at Linong.

 

Linong clears his throat. “There wasn’t much in the basement; all I managed to grab was some bottles of liquor, which are currently stored in the kitchen.” He informs the leader.

 

Ziyi nods, before looking towards Zhangjing.

 

Zhangjing stands up, heading towards the laptop connected to the monitor behind Ziyi.

 

“I’ve collected several pieces of evidence, enough to keep Zhongwei locked behind bars for several lifetimes. Also, some of them connect to his partners abroad. I have yet to look through all of the information, but I’ll show it all on screen for you now.” Zhangjing explains, flipping the screen behind him on.

 

A loud screech is emitted from the speakers connected to the monitor. A skull appears on screen, along with “--- -. . .-.” written underneath it.

 

“Fuck.” Zhangjing exclaims. “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!” He starts loudening his voice.

 

Ziyi’s eyebrows furrow yet again. “What is this?” He asks the oldest.

 

“I’m afraid I got hacked, fuck. How did this happen?” Zhangjing responds, gripping the ends of his hair between his fingers.

 

Ziyi groans, closing his eyes as he rubs his temples. “So you’re saying, you lost all the files? All the evidence? Everything we have?” He asks through gritted teeth.

 

Zhangjing’s throat closes, he looks at his boss and slowly nods, apologizing softly.

 

“Now what? How are we going to get proof that Zhongwei did what he did?” Ziyi groans, his eyes closing yet again as he feels a headache coming up.

 

“Sir.” Linkai says, asking Ziyi for permission to talk. Ziyi nods.

 

“Why don’t we just torture Zhongwei and get him to confess to everything?” Linkai adds, a grin creeping up on his face.

 

Yanjun chuckles. “No offense, but your definition of torturing is slicing his throat open, which isn’t really the best way to go ‘cuz he’s gonna die in a few seconds and won’t be able to speak at all.” He says, his hands crossed against his chest.

 

“True. We need someone that’s experienced, that knows how to get information out of someone.” Xukun agrees with his older member.

 

Linong nods, agreeing with the two older boys. “I really wish we had Zhengting with us during times like these.” He says, knowing that Zhengting has done multiple information extractions, including torture.

 

Suddenly, there’s a bang. Eight pairs of eyes shoot up towards the door, seeing the tall figure of none other than Zhengting standing between the two opened doors, his arms spread out like he’s inviting everyone for a hug, a pair of sunglasses rest upon his nose bridge.

 

“I heard my name!” He says excitedly before taking off his sunglasses. Zhengting smirks. “I’m back, losers.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy lately.
> 
> Next chapter will (most likely) reveal who "Godfather" is and some long awaited zhengkun moments ;)


End file.
